Only On Sundays
by crazed4now
Summary: Awww... Sasunaru! Umm, this is my first attempt at actually having this reviewed, so please be kind. No yaoi sorry kids , but it's cute, so enjoy the fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!! my first story!! Yeah, don't own Naruto, though i hope to one day (watch out Japan). But until then, this will never happen... crys oh, who wants to know a secret? The first time i put up the first and second chapters, i forgot about the stars. They were in the Word document, but they didn't transfer to the site. Whoops! But i fixed it now.  
**

It was another spring day, the air lazily blowing about the small village. Most of the younger children were outside playing demon-tag while the adults watched and laughed as their offspring were taken out one-by-one. Random cats that had escaped their homes to enjoy the day were roaming about the streets, searching for meals and probably mates. The sun warmed the faces of all that looked up into the blue ocean of clouds and sky above them. Flowers and trees danced with each other, the wind counting the beats to the silent melody from the forest. Everything seemed perfect; though the keyword of that statement is SEEMED.

"Ahhgg!! Sasuke's missing again?!" The blond girl clenched her fists in frustration, aggravated that the boy she desperately wanted to stare at for hours on end wasn't there for her to bother. "I mean really! Where does he go every Sunday?! This is the first day this week that I wasn't on some stupid mission and he's nowhere to be found!"

"Maybe he's just avoiding you because he knows that you're only going to drive him up a wall." The rose haired girl stuck out her tongue. She also wanted to see Sasuke, but she got to be on a mission with him every day this week, so it wasn't so much of a deal for her.

"Oh, shut up Sakura!" Ino threw a rock at the other girl, though she already knew Sakura would dodge it. Still frustrated, she dropped to her knees and cried. "Sasuke!! Where are you?!"

Sakura looked up, crossing her arms and sighing. "I don't know about him, but my other team member looks to be up to something." Sakura pointed to the obnoxiously blond boy who was trying to look around a corner of a building to make sure no one was coming.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I dunno, and I'm not tempted to find out."

The boy looked at the clock tower on a building in front of him, getting slightly angry. "Crap, Sasuke's gonna get angry again!" He messed up his hair and started to run down the street, still slightly cautious of his surroundings.

The girl on the ground looked up, pushing away some of her tears to make room for her shocked expression. "Did he say... Sasuke?" Immediately, Ino stood up and ran after Naruto, "Hey... idiot!!" She was going to continue calling for him, but a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into an alley, taking the blond girl out of the sight before Naruto looked back. "Sakura?" Yes, indeed, the other girl pulled her out of the way.

"He's up to something... If we want answers, we're better off following him."

"Oh... right." Ino nodded regaining her composure and going with Sakura to spy on the boy.

--+--

After he thought he was going crazy when he looked back upon hearing what he thought was Ino's voice, only to see and empty street, Naruto continued on his little journey as quickly as he could. When Sasuke gave him an invite to go to his house, it was better to get their early so that the slightly sadistic little boy didn't get fed up. He continued to hop along the streets, taking to rooftops when he was further into town. Finally, he reached the old apartment building where Sasuke lived. Naruto hopped up to the ledge where the other boy's door was, and knocked on it a few times. After about a half a minutes, Sasuke opened the door, his hand on his hip.

"Well, it's about time dobe. You should have been here ten minutes ago."

The scratched the back of his head, trying to shy off the subject a little. "Well, ya know, Kakashi wouldn't get off my back about how I never wanted to do a mission with him on Sundays."

"Yeah, I bet so." Sasuke sighed, knowing full well that his teacher was probably already suspecting something since both of the boys didn't want to do anything on the same days. "Well, stop standing out there like an idiot and get in here." After the other boy complied, Sasuke closed the door, not taking notice to the two girls on the roof top across from his building.

--+--

"No way, I went to his apartment earlier and nobody answered!!" She got frustrated again, though made sure to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, same here. Kakashi told me to give him a message, but he didn't come to the door. Hmm.." She stared at the door a little, suspecting something was up. With a quick push off of the roof, the girl landed on the entry way to Sasuke's place, silently trying to listen through the door.

"Hey, Sakura, wait up!!" Ino leaped into the air as well, landing next to her friend as they tried to eavesdrop. Unfortunately, it was no good. "What about the back window?"

"Right." Both of the girls went over the building, using their chakra to hold onto the sides of the building like an amphibian. Lucky them, one of the windows wasn't closed. The first thing either of them noticed was the odd moaning noise coming from inside. "Was that... Sasuke?" She tried looking through the window, not able to see anything directly, though she did catch a glimpse of her raven haired boy-toy in a mirror, though it was only up to his back. "Damn, I can't see anything."

"Let me try." Ino switched places with Sakura, looking into the mirror as well. From what she could see, Sasuke was holding onto something from the way his shoulders were positions and that he was looking down a little bit from the way his hair stuck out in the back. And from the layout of the house, it was a good chance that the boy wasn't too far away from the entrance yet.

"Hey Ino, where's Naruto?"

"Oh yeah... I dunno, maybe he's..." She didn't even have to finish her statement. Sasuke's body moved a bit from the entrance, allowing more of his body to be shown. But more importantly, it gave away Naruto's position. Ino nearly dropped off the building at the sight of the two boys kissing, and passionately.

--+--

Naruto took a step forward as Sasuke stepped back towards the bedroom. Both of them knew what was coming. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but Naruto had to say something. "Hey... Sasuke..." He pulled his lips away to the best of his abilities, though he only wanted to go right back. "...Sasuke... this doesn't feel right."

The boy licked Naruto's bottom lip, nibbling on it a bit. "What do you mean? You've never complained before." Sasuke lowered his head a little, sucking on Naruto's neck.

The blond boy let out a little moan; trying his hardest to get what he was saying across. "No.. I mean... I feel like we're being watched." Naruto got an odd feeling as the nerves on his neck picked up that Sasuke was now smirking.

"Then, let's go into a room where no one can see us." The older boy took Naruto by the hand and dragged the other boy into the bedroom, the door closing behind them. Now that they were out of the view of the mirror, the boy's disappearance only left the two girls to cling to the wall outside, shocked at what they just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! Part 2!! I noticed i didn't have anything up here and it felt empty. Umm.. yeah, i do not own Naruto. Though when i become a rich and famous... whatever i decide on, i'll takeover. And i promise at least one kiss XD.**

Sakura sat at a desk that was covered in papers, thinking about all the information again. Her and Ino both were doing some research to find the best way to keep the 2 boys apart. It was a hassle, but both of the girls had a agreed that they couldn't let Naruto and Sasuke be together, it would ruin either of their chances to be with the raven haired boy.

"Alright, so Kakashi said the missions this week are all D-ranked. Monday was successful, Tuesday we had off but Ino kept Sasuke busy by bothering him. Wednesday both me and Ino bothered Naruto to spend the day with us. Thursday, I did the mission alone with Naruto since it was just clean up. Friday and Saturday Ino and I both took turns keeping Sasuke busy with help around the house and at the shop, though he didn't do much." The pink haired girl sighed. "But it was surprisingly easy. It seems that Sunday is our only problem." Just then, the blond girl entered the room, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, no luck finding either of them. You figure anything out?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. I mean, if we could find Naruto before he gets to Sasuke, we could use your mind transfer justsu to make sure they don't meet up or at least to get more information."

"But that idea won't work if they're both in hiding."

"Maybe we can convince Kiba do sniff them out for us."

"No, his group is out on a mission until Wednesday."

"Ugg... I wish this could be easier."

Suddenly, they both heard a knock on the door, forcing Sakura to get up and open it. "Who'd be visiting me today?" And low and behold was proof that sometimes, wishes do come true. "Naruto?"

"Oh, uh, hey Sakura. I heard that you and Ino were looking for me."

She nearly fainted, but Luckily, Ino intervened before she collapsed.

"Oh yeah! Come in Naruto, we have to tell you something."

"Really? What?" He took a step inside, only to have his body go limb on him.

Ino's body fell to the ground as Sakura went to go pick it up and put it on her back. The body of Naruto smiled as the hand reached into the orange pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "It seems this week is Naruto's at 4. What time is it now?"

Sakura fixed the body so it was firmly on her back. "Almost 3:30."

"Alright, let's get going so that we can get in position." Both girls left through the window and headed in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

--+--

After Sakura took Ino's body into the kitchen and placed it in a corner where no one by the entrance could see, the female ninja also took position by the body, ready to leave or listen in as the time called. It was now 5 to 4, meaning Sasuke would be there any minute. Ino changed Naruto's shirt into a dark blue button up and changed him into nice brown pant. It was slightly disturbing, but it was annoying having to stare at all that orange. And when did Naruto get these clothes? They looked way better than the freakin' jumpsuit he wore everyday. But that was besides the point, there was a knock at the door now. The two girls (though one is technically a boy) looked at each other, taking a deep breath in unison before Ino opened the door. "Oh, hey Sasuke."

The taller boy took a step in, smiling slightly. "Well you're all dressed up, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I got my usual clothes dirty so I thought it would be good to change."

Sasuke shut the door, holding Naruto around the waist. "It looks good on you, but you should have known I was just gonna take it off anyhow."

The girl couldn't help but be surprised, could Sasuke really talk like this? It seemed sort of out of his character, but then again, so did making out with other guys. "Umm.. Sasuke? Can we talk for a bit?"

"Talk? We can do that any day. I already told you that we could only do stuff like this on Sundays."

"But why?" Ino had to squeeze some info out , that's why Sakura was sticking around.

"We already went over this, I'm not saying it again."

"Oh, ok." Ino/Naruto sighed, not really knowing where to go from there. Yeah, they had a plan on how to get information and all, but what about after that? Should they get Sasuke to leave or what? But there wasn't much time to think when she felt Sasuke's lips on her current body. "Wha..."

"Enough of these stupid questions, dobe. Let's get into the bedroom."

"What?!" She opened her eyes wide, not sure what to do. This was getting REALLY awkward. "Sasuke, don't. Not today, alright?"

The boy looked down at the blond. "What do you mean by that? " He looked confused and slightly pissed off, but Ino would have to deal with it.

"I mean, I don't want to see you anymore. I hate you and I hate when you do things like this to me. Just go away, I never want you to touch me again."

"Naruto, did something happen?"

"No! Just go! I don't love you so just leave me alone! Never plan these meetings with me and never kiss me and never sleep with me ever again!" She was more angry at Naruto than anyone when she said this, but the she soon came to hate herself when she saw Sasuke's face. He looked really hurt.

"Fine, I'm sorry I made you do this for so long." He turned around and opened the door, slamming it behind him. Ino stared off into the wooden entranceway, trying to fully grasp what she just did. Ino didn't even notice Sakura coming up and telling her that what she had just done would probably keep Sasuke away, though Naruto would definitely be confused. She just dropped her knees and stared forward.

"Sakura, for some reason, I don't feel too good."


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP!! This took forever to make!! Sorry, it would have been done sooner but it's a long chapter and i wanted to end it well. I still think it goes out of character a little, but i tried my hardest. I hope you like the end of the series!!**

Ino was watching Naruto and Sasuke again. She was _supposed_ to be doing it so that Sakura could make sure they didn't get back together, but the blond was doing it for another reason. Yeah, she wanted Sasuke as much, if not more, than Sakura did, but the rose haired girl didn't see Sasuke's face. He looked like a broken person, like any sign of happiness was drained out of him in a moment. Sasuke's smile was a rare gem that should have been treasured, but just with a few words, any sign that it would ever appear again was gone. In fact, had she ever seen Sasuke smile besides when he was around Naruto?

All week she had thought the same things as she watched over the two boys. On Monday and Tuesday, the blond boy did nothing but try to get Sasuke's attention, trying to explain that he didn't know what happened, but he that was sorry. On Wednesday, Naruto tried retracing his steps, coming to Sakura's house and asking what he did after he left. Of course, Sakura lied. She said that he passed out so we dropped him back at his house but had to leave since we had somewhere important to go. Naruto's Thursday was then spent trying to convince Sasuke that he was sick and it wasn't his fault. And then Friday came, and Sasuke finally had enough of Naruto bugging him, so the pale boy threw his fist as hard against Naruto's left cheek as possible. It actually sent the fox-boy back into a tree and left him unconscious for about 2 hours. He's a fast healer though, so it wasn't really a problem. And then came Saturday, which had Sasuke off on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto spent most of the day kicking rocks on the street. And now it was Sunday. There was no secret meeting, there was no date, there wasn't even eye contact. By now, Naruto had given up and Sasuke was still being stubborn. Ino tried to cheer younger boy up earlier by offering him Raman, but he said he didn't feel like eating. There were no words to how shocked the girl was.

After about 5 straight hours of watching them, Ino called it a day and went back to Sakura's house to report. "Yeah, still nothing. Sasuke's gone for the day so there really wasn't a point."

"Alright, so then I suppose the worst is over. They should be fine in no time, so everything will be back to normal."

Normal? Is that really what Sakura thought? Of course it was, all she could think about was Sasuke. But Sakura didn't have to play out that scene at Naruto's. Billboard brow spent then entire time behind a wall in the kitchen, staying out of sight at all times. Ino _saw _the hurt, she _felt_ his complete surprise that Naruto rejected him. But no matter how much Ino thought of it, or how badly she felt that she did it, the facts still remained the same. Nothing anyone could do would make those two get back together. To even have a glimmer of hope, both Ino and Sakura would have to admit that they made Naruto do it and that it wasn't really Naruto. Now, both girls were up for doing the right thing if the time called for it, but Sakura didn't want the two to get back together and Ino was afraid that Sasuke would punch them just as hard, if not harder, than he had hit Naruto.

"Hey, umm... Sakura? I'm gonna head home, ok?"

"Wait, before you go, Kakashi asked me if you'd help with the mission tomorrow. He said it would go faster with more people helping and you're the only one available at the moment."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm not up to anything anyhow." And with that, she turned and left the house, heading back to her own.

--+--

Now it was Monday, over a week had gone by since Sasuke officially stopped caring about Naruto. Maybe it really was over? They both seemed fine enough when they worked together on the squad. Then again, that could just be an act for Kakashi and the others so that no one would find out.

"Sakura, Ino, come here for a moment."

Both girls jumped and looked at Kakashi, forgetting that he was even there for a moment. The females that were picking up garbage were too busy complaining back and forth to even care about the world around them. But once they came to, only one question escaped Sakura's mouth.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Oh," Kakashi looked to his left, "I sent them off to another section while we finished up this one."

"Ok..." The rose-haired girl looked down. She probably still didn't feel comfortable with those two being alone, but Ino figured they wouldn't try anything.

"Anyways, you two head south to get the other section, I'll do what's left over here."

They both nodded and hurried away in the direction Kakashi told them. But once out of sight, Sakura started to change directions, going right instead of straight forward. "Sakura, where are you going?" Ino cried behind her, following her to their apparently new destination.

"I wanna check up on them first. Then we can go and start on the south territory."

"Come on Sakura, I promise that they're not up to anything. I'm surprised they even agreed to working together today."

"I know, but I just wanna make sure."

From then on, both of the females were quiet, landing on a branch about 10 feet away from where the boys were picking up trash. It was quiet, almost uncomfortably so. Sakura hopped off of the branch silently and got on to the ground, watching them. It was a few minutes before anything happened. And by 'anything', it's meant that they accidentally bumped into each other. Naruto said sorry and blushed, turning away while Sasuke just stayed quiet. Ino thought she saw something, so she looked down at Sakura. The thing the blond girl spotted turned out to the a rock that the other girl had picked up and was now tossing up and down. There was something in her eyes, like resentment. Was she angry that they were working together? But all questions were answered when Sakura hopped back up onto the branch were Ino was. The girl looked to Ino, quietly yelling her inside thoughts.

"I don't know why, but just looking at that orange jumpsuit makes me want to kill him."

"Well, I know it's not the most fashionable thing, but it's no reason to get so upset."

"I can't even stand the sight of him anymore. He was probably the one to seduce Sasuke. There's no way Sasuke would ever fall for another guy." She continued to throw the stone up and down, making Ino nervous.

"You know, maybe we should go..." Ino watched as Naruto moved further away from Sasuke's position and closer to where the girls were hiding out.

"I'm not going just yet, I have to make sure once and for all that Sasuke never forgives Naruto."

"Sakura what are you going to..." But it was too late, Sakura had let go of the rock and it was sent flying over to Sasuke's position, hitting him directly in the back of the head. The raven haired boy stood straight up, sending both of the girls into a hiding in a further tree.

"What was that for?" Sasuke's eyes were locked onto Naruto.

"What was what for?"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, I just don't get what you're talking about."

"The rock."

"What rock?"

"Look, I know you're a dobe, but don't play stupid."

"I'll stop being stupid when you stop being so prissy. You've been like that all week."

"_I'm _being prissy? This coming from the guy who puts the bi in bipolar? Then again, I suppose you've stopped being bi as of late."

"No, I haven't! You're misunderstanding me! I don't know what happened that day, but I didn't shove you away on purpose!"

"Yes you did! I saw it myself! You looked perfectly fine until I kissed you and you freaked out!"

"You can ask Sakura and Ino, they saw me pass out and they brought me to my house just before! I don't think I'm too healthy if I'm passing out randomly!"

"That's besides the point! You told me how you felt and that was that! Do you understand how much it hurt to hear you say that you didn't love me? And then you try to say that you don't even remember it as a cover! I'm not as stupid as you, I know when I'm being lied to."

"I wasn't myself that day! I don't know what came over me, but that's not how I feel!"

"Nothing you say will make a difference now! You're acting like I'm just supposed to forget everything that happened, but I can't!" He took a deep breath, clenching his fist together. "I think... I'd be better to just move on."

Naruto's eyes flew open. "But..."

"Please, it's the only thing I think we can do. Nothing's going to be the same anymore anyways, so it's pointless."

"There is a point! I..." he stopped, not quite sure how to finish his statement, "...I can't forget you."

Sasuke shook his head, looking down at the ground. "You know, if you don't remember doing it, maybe those were the feelings you didn't know about."

"What?" Naruto stared at the other boy, not sure by any means what he meant.

"When people subconsciously do things, they usually don't remember what they did."

"Ok... so what's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that maybe... you really don't like me. Even if you say that you don't hate me and that you still want to be with me, maybe somewhere in the back of your mind; you know that you can't stand being with me."

There was a long pause from both of them. Sakura looked down at them from the branch, standing up a little. Her smile wasn't exactly happy, but it was definitely more joyous then Ino's. "I'm going, they won't be getting back together." Her tone was a quiet monotone; a definite 'What had to be done, is done' sense in her voice. The pink-haired girl jumped from the branch, going further into the forest and leaving Ino to watch the boys alone. Ino was about to follow, figuring Kakashi would probably be venturing south to check on the girls soon, when she finally heard Naruto reply to Sasuke.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Sasuke's eyes opened a little while Ino's entire face nearly dropped clear off her face and onto the ground.

"Look, Sasuke, I thought you were smarter than this, so I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for you. If I really didn't want to be with you, do you think I'd try this hard to try to apologize? I'm not someone who says I'm sorry when I don't think I did anything wrong. And I really don't know where you're getting all this talk about me hating you and not knowing it, but it's a load of crap too. I think I'd know if I didn't want to be around you. "

"Naruto..."

"No Sasuke, it's taken you this long to hear a word of what I've been trying to say, so I'm not letting you stop me." He started walking towards the older boy, still speaking. "When no one's looking and you grab my hand, I grab back without complaining. When you knock on my window at 2 in the morning just to say goodnight, I don't ask why. And when you pull me into allies or empty rooms just for a kiss, I always kiss back. And yeah, it's embarrassing, but I go along with it anyways. I've never pushed you away, so why would I start now? If I really hated you, would I have ever let you do anything to me in the first place? Of course not!" He took a final step, now standing directly in front of Sasuke. "I don't know what I did last Sunday, but I really _am _sorry. There's nothing else I can say other than that I need you and every time you pushed me away, I only thought about you more." He looked down at the ground, pausing for a moment. "It hurts that you won't believe me and..." he stopped, feeling a hand on his cheek. It was cool and comforting, the all-to-familiar sensation of Sasuke's fingers arising from his memory. Naruto placed his hand over the other boys, looking up into the dark orbs that were staring back at him.

"I..." He paused, smiling a little, "I guess I've been a bit of a jerk lately."

"A bit?"

He raised an eyebrow, though maintained the delicate upturn of his lips, "Ok, a little more. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. And even though I'm still a little angry, I guess if you're apologizing, I can forgive you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He pressed his lips gently against the other boy's, pulling away shortly after to rest his forehead against Naruto's. They stared at each other for a long while before Naruto stood up straight.

"Oh yeah, we have to finish picking up!" He turned away quickly and went back to the trash on the grassy floor. Shortly after Sasuke joined him, the two talking casually as they continued their work.

--+--

Ino had returned to the southern end of the forest to help Sakura. Kakashi arrived about a minute after her. After they finished up there, the group of three joined the two boys who were still finishing up. The blond girl watched at the two teens put on their act for them, pretending to hate each other and hold grudges. Later that day, as Sakura and Ino walked home, Ino decided to tell the other girl that nothing happened after she left and that they were still angry at each other. Sakura left, leaving Ino to go home by herself for the rest of the way. And while she did feel bad about helping someone else get Sasuke, she also felt good that she did something for them so that he could be happy. As long as Sakura thought they hated each other, they could live their little fairy tale ending... a large elaboration on the word 'fairy' in that phrase.

She smiled to herself on her pun, frowning only when she realized she called Sasuke a fairy and felt bad about it, though not for calling Naruto it. In her little train of thought, she completely forgot about her surroundings, giving Kakashi a chance to sneak up on her.

"So, I suppose you know about those two then?"

"What?!" She jumped up, looking back at the older man. "Oh, umm... what do you mean by that Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm not dumb Ino, I figured it out a long time ago."

"Oh... heh."

"So, you're not going to tell Sakura?"

"No, I decided it'd be best to keep it from her." A hand fell on her head, messing up her hair a little.

"It looks like one of Sasuke's fangirls grew up a little."

"Not really, I just wanna keep the peace around this place."

"Hmmmm... I suppose. But I still wish they'd pick a day of the week that we don't have missions to be in love."

"You know, just because they only _meet _on Sundays, doesn't mean that they only love each other then," She put her hands behind her head, turning around and starting to walk down the street again, "Watching them as much as I've been forced to, it's pretty clear. They love each other everyday, not only on Sundays."


End file.
